


Writing A Day

by curiousscientistkae



Category: Digimon Adventure, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, RWBY, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OCs - Freeform, add tags later, rwbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: In lieu of NaNoWriMo, this is a collection of writing prompts I made with different characters from different fandoms. Will update tags as needed but each day is a different prompt and a different ship/relationship.*written before orientations where confirmed in she ra
Relationships: Adora/Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Maka Albarn/Crona, Pinkie Pie/Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 20





	1. Day 1: Inner Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah as i said, instead of doing NaNoWriMO (cause of time and mental health) but still wanting to write, here we go. Made some prompts, had some help, and yeah. The might not be that long, some shorter than others depending cause of work, but yeah. I'll try to post here every day but if not I'll do it in bulk like today.
> 
> Day 1 features my Scorptra kid, Onca.

Onca looks at themself in the mirror. They look nothing like anyone they have ever seen before. There are plenty of people with tails or horns or different ears or anything of the sort. Onca’s mothers are like that. Their mum, Scorpia, has large red claws and a venomous, pointed tail. Their mother, Catra, has a furry tail and ears as well as nails she can retract at will. Onca has met many just like their moms but no one like them. 

In the mirror the poke at their sharp fangs, a trait inherited from Catra. However, unlike her, their teeth have some venom in it, much like Scorpia. While they have learned how to control their poison, Onca has yet to fully master it and is careful never to accidentally bite someone. Looking down at their hands, there is a noticeable lack of claws but their skin has a slight rough feel to it. Not to mention if Onca ever gets a cut in their tough skin, they bleed blue. The only other oddity there is, is on their wrist. On each, three spikes like raises rest, the tip reddish in color. Two on top, one at bottom. They are like the spikes coming off of Onca’s mum’s shoulders. 

Turning their head around, they look down at their tail. Snow white, like their hair, fur covers almost all of it. Like with their wrist, their mum’s genes shine through in a small way. Three red, small segments of whatever Scorpia’s tail is made up of is at the base of the tail before it becomes white and furry. Everything else is nothing to note about. They are a mishmash of their mothers. 

Onca looks back at the mirror, amber eyes looking back at them. They got some odd looks by people for how they are. Sometimes they hear whispers about it. None of their friends are look like them. Their best friends have nothing like them. Sometimes, Onca will admit, sometimes they get bugged by comments or looks they hear. But then they remember what their mum always tells them. That not to care about what others say and that true beauty comes from inside, that the kindness they show and the good they do is what matters. 

Speaking of which, a sudden pair of claws grab them and lift them up. Onca twists around and sees the bright eyes and smiling face of their mum. Right beside her is their mother, grinning as well. 

“What are ya doing shortcake?” Catra asks. 

“Nothin’” Onca replies. 

“What if you are doing nothing whaddya say that the three of us go do something together. A day out to have some fun!” Scorpia says with glee. 

“Ye! Let’s go!”


	2. Day 2: Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is with some good old Glimmadora

Adora looks up at the near vacant sky, only the moons fill the void. She wonders if the world will ever get to see the bright, shining stars again like the ones in her dreams. Like the ones Mara showed her. They are wondrous sight to see. However, her thoughts do not stay long on that. It switches over from the sky to Glimmer. How it has only been a few days since Angella’s death. How Adora promised the queen to take care and look after her daughter. Adora will do anything to hold that up. **  
**

She pulls her head back in from the window, exits her room, and walks down the hall. Glimmer will be somewhere in the dark and quiet castle. Adora has been giving the princess, almost queen now, some space. Sometimes you need to be alone when something like this has happened. However, it is time to check up on her and see how she is doing. 

A few minutes pass before Adora strolls outside and finds Glimmer sitting on a pathway, right by some water. There is a stick in her hand which she moves around the water, creating ripples. Adora walks up to her and stops a couple feet away. “Hey.”

Glimmer looks up. Her lilac eyes, normally so bright and sparkling, are dark and dull. There is a hint of shadows under them. Her hair is unkempt and sticks out all over the place. “What are you doing up?” Glimmer asks. Her voice has a hollowness to it. Adora can hear a rasp. How long has she been crying?

Adora takes a seat by her. She notices another stick and takes it in her hands to mimic Glimmer’s action. “Just out for a walk. Wanted to see how you were doing though. I know what you are going to say but I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Thanks…” Glimmer looks back down at the water. “You know you don’t have to do that.”

Adora shrugs. “I want to. You mean a lot to me, Glim.” Adora doesn’t want to admit what Angella told her. She doesn’t want to bring up her mother up too much. Doesn’t want to make her cry. Adora has to think carefully about what to say. After a few moments Adora starts to speak again. “It’s a nice night out, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” is all Glimmer mutters. 

Adora places a hand on Glimmer’s shoulders. The smaller girl jerks at the touch but does not pull away. “Hey. I’m not going to press you for anything, you don’t have to tell me anything. But know that I am here for you no matter what, alright?”

There is a flash of a small smile on Glimmer’s face. “Thank you.


	3. Day 3: A and B play hooky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so some prompts will be like A and B, some will be just like a word or two prompt. Mix it up. This one was really short because I had a very long day at work. But it's Catradora

Adora’s head starts to become heavy, like something is weighing it down. Try as she might to keep it up and her eyelids, which feel the same exact way, open as the teacher talks. But their monotone voice and drawn out speech is not adding her. Her mind starts to wander and she starts to slip into the realm of dreams when a knock on the classroom door startles her awake. 

The door opens and everyone in the class turns their heads to see who is entering. Catra, Adora’s best friend. Adora doesn’t hear what Catra says to the teacher but her friend waves for her to come outside in the hallway. Adora listens.

“Something the matter?” Adora asks when they exit the classroom. 

“Yeah, class is boring as hell today. Let’s leave and go see a movie or something,” Catra replies without a care in the world. 

“Are you serious? We can’t just skip class!”

“I was watching you a bit. You where a half second away from face planting into your desk. You really want a nosebleed from that or go see a movie in an empty theater cause no one else will be there.”

Well she has a point there. 

“Fine. But if we get caught, I am saying you kidnapped me and held me against my will.”

Catra shrug. “We won’t get caught don’t worry. Now hurry up. We only have a short time frame to get off of school grounds without getting caught!”


	4. Day 4: A and B get lost somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write more like mlp stuff so have some Sunpie. Never really wrote Pinkie Pie before and still learning to write Sunset so ye.

“_PINKIE!_ WHERE ARE WE EVEN GOING?” Sunset shouts. Her voice carries over the slope and to the ears of her companion. Pinkie Pie stops in her tracks, a foot outstretched in the air, and spins on her heels. She looks down at fiery headed girl making her way to the top. 

“I think I saw people over here! Maybe they know the way out!” Pinkie replies. She starts to bounce in place. 

“Okay but please don’t just ditch me like that. Being lost in the woods, getting separated is one of the _worse _things to do.” Sunset finally reaches Pinkie. She catches her breath, wondering how Pinkie Pie has so much energy still, before scanning the area. Whatever Pinkie saw, they are no longer in sight. She is just about to say this was just a figment of imagination when the sound of crunching leaves catches her attention. Sunset snaps her head up in the direction of the noise. It’s faint but there.

“We probably should go this way. And we better get moving. It won’t be light out for much longer. And please don’t dart off!” 

Sunset grabs Pinkie’s wrist, stopping her from getting far. 

“Sorry, Sunset,” Pinkie replies. 

Together, they head off in the brush, hoping this way will lead them back on the path or out into civilization. This is what they get for taking the path least traveled Sunset thinks to herself. It was a spur of the moment idea to see what else lied in the forest but now it has come and bit them square in the butt. 

After going through some bushes with thorns, Sunset and Pinkie stumbled out into a clearing, quite literally. Sunset reaches the clearing first, however, Pinkie’s foot gets caught by something and topples onto her friend ahead of her, taking her down. 

“Ow…” both girls moan. 

“Are you alright?” Pinkie Pie asks, pushes herself off of Sunset. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. Don’t know what I got caught by.”

“Yeah I am fine. After everything today, this is nothing,” Sunset replies, a groan still in her voice. 

Pinkie Pie helps Sunset to her feet. Once they dust themselves off, the duo looks around. The universe seems to have finally given them a break as they have come out some yards away from the visitor center. Overjoyed to finally be free from the woods, Pinkie darts off. Sunset doesn’t bother to try and chase after her, too tired to do so and at least they are out of danger. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she follows at a steady pace behind Pinkie Pie.


	5. Day 5: Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you might remember my rwbabies. I want to rework them but for now I am bringing back these two, Heather (Bumbleby daughter) and Antares (my crack ship of Sun/Pyrrha called Helios). That being said, I am not back into rwby but since I need to practice writing them again, they still are in the rwby universe

Heather throws a log into the fireplace, adjusting it along with the others. She takes another piece of wood and throws it in for good measure. Happy with her work, she grins and leans back on her hands. She’ll set it ablaze soon enough. Looking around, she sees everything is set up for a relaxing night. Popcorn, laptop for movies, and raining rapping against the window adds some sweet ambient noise. All that is missing is two cups of hot chocolate and a certain, tall, lanky person. 

Footsteps fill the room. Heather turns her head and sees her boyfriend entering the room with two cups in his hand, one red and one purple, steam coming off of them. He places them on the table by the couch. “No fire yet?” he asks.

“Waiting for you, Sparky,” Heather grins. She snaps her right fingers together and creates a flame in her palm. She bounces it around each hand, juggling it around, before tossing it in the fireplace. The logs light up in bright orange and red flames. Heat radiates from the pit, warming the cold room. 

“Show off,” Antares snorts. 

“Hey. If this storm knocks out the power, you can go all electric and get it back.”

“Yeah let’s hope that doesn’t happen. Now get your butt on the couch already. Everything is going to get cold and no! You cannot reheat stuff with your powers. I ain’t calling the fire department.”

Heather pouts slightly. This ears her getting pulled by the collar of her jacket by Antares. “Alright, alright, alright! I’m coming, Andy!”

Heather climbs onto the couch and sits close to Antares. The taller boy grabs a blanket to throws it over their bodies. He then reaches over and places the laptop between them. Heather grabs the purple mug and a bag of popcorn, munching on the insides right away.

“So, what did you find it watch?” Heather asks after swallowing some food. 

“Just some documentary I thought you’d like, being the nerd you are.”

Heather gives him a shove. “Shut up and starts the damn thing.”


	6. A and B must deal with a power outage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look some digimon! (i haven't forgotten about my fic i just need to get my groove back so why not try and get some back by doing this). Some good old Taishiro, Tai x Izzy, cause I do enjoy this ship. Tho, it's short cause i never wrote it and I had neck pain last night so I just couldn't write well

Tai looks out at the window, watching the dark clouds above pour out buckets of rain. Every now and then, the sky lights up in a bright white light. It fills his room as well, the only thing that lets him see well. After some time watching the sky, he draws away from the window and walks over to the couch. He really needs to buy some candles for next time there is a power outage. In the dark, he squints to find Izzy. He is laying on the couch on his stomach. **  
**

“Don’t tell me you are bored already?” Tai says. He takes a seat by Izzy. 

“Nothing works right now, what are we supposed to do?” Izzy sighs. 

“I don’t know. Read a book. Play a board game. Solitaire, tell stories, there is so much to do other than stare at a screen.” Even in the dark, Tai can sense Izzy is glaring at him. “C’mon, I’m just teasing. But seriously, do you want to do any of those? Grab some flashlights to do them.”

There is shifting. Izzy sits up. “Fine but I get to choose the game.”


	7. A gets sick and B takes care of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made it thru a week so far woot. I'll start trying to make these longer but yeah. Have some Sunlight cause I also need to do more with this ship

“_ACHOO!_ Ugh…Why do I get sick /now?/” Sunlight grumbles. She uses her magic to pull a tissue out of the box beside her, really Twilight’s, bed. She throws it away in the trash bin, groans, and flops down on the bed. She feels the covers being pulled up to her neck. She shifts her eyes to the only pony in the room. **  
**

“The universe loves to just do stuff like this, doesn’t it?” Twilight says.

“I’m just hoping it doesn’t last all week I am here. We only got one day to spend together before I got sick. It’s no fun to be bed ridden and stuck inside all day.”

“Says the girl who takes forever to get out of bed in the morning.”

“Hey!” Sunset sits up. “There is a difference between not being a morning person and not liking to be trapped inside.”

Twilight snorts. “I know. But the less you complain and the more you rest, the quicker you can get back on your hooves. Now here.” Twilight uses her magic and puts a tray on the bed. Sunset looks at it, seeing soup and water. “This will help you as well.”

“Just you being around makes me feel better,” Sunset grins. 

A faint hint of blush comes across Twilight’s face and she shoves the try closer to Sunset. “Shut up and eat.”


	8. Day 8: Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this might be slightly off topic of the prompt but who the hell cares. Anyway, I did some glimmadora. I said screw it and set it in my Jock Band Geek au tho it doesn’t touch much on it but eh whatever. Enjoy it tho.

Adora stares up at the navy sky. Bright flecks of light dot the world above and a crescent moon shine brightly in the center, staring down at her. She pulls her legs close to her chest, hugging herself tight. Her gaze shifts down the hill she sits on, looking down at the dark football field. This place, the field and college, has become her home, her sanctuary, but it still cannot compare to the comfort the expansive universe over hear head. It was the only sense of peace for her for the longest of times. **  
**

As a child, when she could, Adora would sneak out of the orphanage she grew up in. Sometimes with her friend Catra, sometimes alone. In the dark, she would make her way to a hill top (much like the one she is on now) and look up at the stars and moon above, wondering what lies out there. Wondering if she ever would ever see anything further than the town her ‘home’ was in. Wondering if her family, the ones that birthed her and have the same blood running through their veins were out there. So many questions ran around her head and many of them never have left. 

She still wonders to this day who her birth family is. Why they gave her up. Why she grew up in an abusive household. Why she had a nasty falling out with her best friend. Though, for all those negative curiosities there are positive ones. Like how she was lucky enough to have a great football team. Or how she ended up escaping that household and found a haven in Brightmoon University. Or most of all, how she ended up with the most wonderful, band geek of a girlfriend. 

But what she wonders most of all is–

“Took me long enough to find you.”

The soft voice breaks her thoughts. Adora jerks, surprised by someone behind her, and snaps her head up. Glimmer snorts, trying to hold back a laugh. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to spook you,” she says. The trumpet player takes seat on the grassy ground, resting close to her girlfriend. “But seriously, are you alright, love? You have been acting off all day and when I went to find you, you didn’t answer. So I went to the RA desk and asked Bow. He said he saw you walk out a while ago and hadn’t seen you since.”

Adora pulls her legs back to her chest and rest her chin on her kneecaps. She feels Glimmer’s warm hand touch her back. 

“Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Glimmer tells her. 

“I don’t really know. There just is a lot on my mind and I came out here to clear it. I used to do it a lot as a kid. Just come out and look at the stars and the moon. Kind of became some of my only companions growing up. I hope that doesn’t sound weird.” When Glimmer shakes her head, Adora continues. 

“Sometimes they were the only thing that would listen to me. And I’m just wondering now, with everything that has happened. Us getting to the championships for the first time in forever, meeting and falling head over heels for you, and just meeting so many amazing people…I just…kind of wonder if my birth family, whoever they are and wherever they are, if they are proud of me. If they would be happy with everything I have done, of who I have become. The people who raised me I know all their praise was just lies.”

Adora buries her face in her legs, hiding her watering eyes away from Glimmer. Why does she have to think about this now? It has been some time since she last thought about her birth family or those who raised her. Now under the starlit sky and watchful eye of the moon, all those thoughts have come flooding back. Things hit you like a semi-truck at such odd times. 

Glimmer’s hand slides across Adora’s back and hooks around her side. She feels another arm wrap around her chest and she is brought close enough to Glimmer’s chest she can hear her breathing and heartbeat. Fingers comb Adora’s loose, dark, sandy hair. 

“I am sure they would be beyond proud of you, Adora,” Glimmer whispers into her ear. “And even if not, I am. Bow is. My mother is. Sea Hawk, Mermista, Perfuma, even Frosta and Bow’s dads are proud of what you have done. I know we aren’t blood, but we are all your family and we love you and are so happy for you. That will never change.”

“When did you get so sappy?” Adora says, her voice muffled. Glimmer gives her a shove, breaking the hug. 

“You’re one to talk, you dork.”

Adora only chuckles. She then rest her head on Glimmer’s shoulder and looks back up at the sky with her. “Thank you, hon. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Anytime, love.”


	9. Day 9: Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh I got stuck on this and wrote it on my phone so its hella short. It's Takari (or at least I tired) and Hope and yeah sorry :v

Hope and light go hand in hand. Two sides of the same coin. One only hopes to find light in a dark time and once one finds that light, they can only hope it stays and grows. No matter what, if you look for one, you will find the other not far behind. 

The two youngest digidestined, T.K and Kari, are the two guardians of the crest of hope and light. But years have passed and they are among the older kids in the new group of guardians of the digital world. Together again for another adventure, they will bring back hope and light once more. 


	10. Day 10: Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it to the double digits! Have a lowkey ship of mine I love, Adorpia, and Wound. Also my friend plsinsertcoinz on tumblr gave me the nickname Scorpia gives Adora

“Owowowowow!” Adora sucks on her teeth, holding back a whine. If Scorpia didn’t have a thick exoskeleton over her arms, her nails might have pierced her skin. When the stinging, needle like pain subsides, Adora takes a deep inhale through her nose before exhaling through her mouth. “That _hurt!_”**  
**

“Sorry! Sorry! I had to clean it with the wipe. We don’t want it to get infected, now do we?” Scorpia tells her. She reaches over with her free claw and grabs a bundle of white bandages. “Okay now let’s finish patching you up.”

She needs some help from Adora to wrap up the wounded arm of the warrior princess. Once all the red, angry skin is covered by soft, cooling bandages, Scorpia lets go of Adora. Freed, Adora moves her dominant arm carefully. Pain still creeps across it but less so than before. For the next couple days, she is going to have to take it easy. Better said than done. “Thank you, Scorpia.”

“Now are you going to take it easy with training next time? You push yourself too hard, hotshot. You gotta relax a bit and not go so hard you trip over yourself, crash into things, and cut up your arm. I might not always be here to patch you up.”

“Sorry for worrying you, Scorpia. I’m still trying to get it through my head not to do that.” Adora knocks on her head for effect. As she brings her arm down, without warning, Scorpia wraps her strong arms around her and hugs her tightly. 

“Well if you don’t get it through your head anytime soon I am going to keep hugging you so you don’t get hurt.”

Adora doesn’t try to wriggle her way out. She starts to chuckle. “That doesn’t sound half bad, though. But I promise I’ll try to be more mindful.”

“Good. You better.”


	11. Day 11: A and B First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some good old Croma! Also the fics might not get that long or will stay short cause I am currently working on a longer project finally, rip

Their nerves run like wildfire throughout their body. Crona keeps their hands clasped together, preventing them from shaking. There is little they can do with feeling hot and sweaty. Ragnarok pokes and pulls at their cheek and they do their best to tune out their jeers about being nervous (it doesn’t help he complains about waiting to order food). It will all be worth it in the end. 

It's their first date with anyone. The person they finally let into their heart is Maka, the studious and a bit hot headed yet kind meister. Just thinking about the spunky girl makes their heart flutter. _Oh where is she,_ Crona thinks. To be fair, they did come an hour early to the restaurant to make sure they didn’t miss Maka. 

Finally, in the distant, Crona spots a familiar figure. They stand up and wave. Maka happily stroll overs to the table Crona sits at. When in arms each, she hugs them tightly before giving a peck on their nose. Crona feels their cheeks become warm. 

“How long have you’ve been here?” Maka asks. 

Crona opens their mouth to speak but Ragnarok cuts them off. “Too long. They made me sit here for an hour just for you to show up. I am starving!”

Maka reaches up and pushes Ragnarok back, ignoring him. “You know, you didn’t have to come that early.”

“I know...Just nervous…” Crona replies. 

The two sit down at the table and Make reaches out and grabs their hand. “Don’t worry. Every is going to be okay. No matter what, today is going to be perfect.”

Crona sees Maka brightly smile and can’t help but do the same. 


	12. Day 12: Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some glimmadora kiddos! idk ye i need to write about them more. Harper is like 12ish and the twins (Mira and Micah) and like 5ish. I so need to write about these guys more

Harper props up the blankets she grabbed from the beds with some random tall stuff. The sheets spread out all over the living room, creating a whole new world. Harper has strung up small string lights all over and placed down numerous amounts of soft pillows. Everything is set up to have a nice night. She crawls out of the fort and looks around. 

The world outside is dark. The moons and stars shine bright. The living room she is in dark as well, expect for the lights coming from the fort. She scans around for the two people she is babysitting. Her twin siblings are somewhere in the castle. She grabs a flashlight and looks around the room, knowing one of them has to be in here. 

Sure enough, the light passes over a chair and she sees a flash of black and red. Harper stops in her steps. “Mira, come out! I know you are there!”

Slowly, a small figure comes out from behind the chair, pouting. Her jet black hair hangs free for once and the red cloak she refuses to take off hangs around her body. “No fair! I was gonna spook you.”

Harper rolls her eyes. “It’s bedtime and be happy I did this for you and Mic. Speaking of which, where is he?”

Mira points and Harper moves her flashlight over to another chair. A young boy with dark purple hair crawls out from under it. He shoots a look at his sister. “Tattle-Tale!”

“C’mon. The two of you. Bed! I have some books to read to you.” 

Mira and Micah follow their older sister to the fort. The three siblings enter and the twins lay down on the pillows. Harper puts an extra, large, blanket over the two before grabbing a book to read. The two quickly fall asleep side by side. Harper finds herself growing tired and unable to get up to go to her own bed. She ends up falling asleep with her brother and sister.


	13. Day 13: Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a bit of a bad day so this is shorter than what i wanted but still something with the prompt. So have some more Sunlight

Twilight stirs in her sleep. She tries to keep her eyes squeezed shut, wanting to return to her dream of an endless library filled with many unknown books but a whimper causes her to flip over in the bed she shares with Sunset and opens her eyes. The girl she shares the bed with is still asleep, her fist clutching the sheet tightly. 

“Sunny?” Twilight whispers. Sunset does not respond. Twilight props herself up on her arm, taking a moment to get it right. Using her free arm, she reaches down and places a hand on her girlfriend, giving her a slight shake. “Sunset! Wake up!”

The red and yellow headed girl snaps awake. Her body jolts up right, her breathing erratic. When her cyan eyes land on the now human princess, she relaxes her body. “Twilight?”

Twilight sits up and places a hand on Sunset’s. She is warm. “I’m right here. Nightmares again?”

Sunset sighs. “Yeah. I was…_her_ again.”

Twilight takes a moment to think. Even though much time has passed since the Fall Formal, there are nights when that day comes crawling back into Sunset’s mind. Here or in Ponyville, they seem to follow her. They have lessen as time has gone on but whenever they come around, Sunset always becomes quieter. A bit closed off and unable to sleep. 

“Do you want to talk about it tonight?” Twilight asks. 

Sunset shakes her head. It always is a 50/50 shot on if she wants to open up about it. Twilight has learned not to push. Instead, she shifts closer and wraps her arms around Sunset, holding her tight. Sunset set rests her head Twilight’s shoulder. 

“You know, you’re not her anymore. You are a much better person and have done so much good,” Twilight reminds her. 

“I know but…” Sunset starts before trailing off. 

“It’s alright. Didn’t you say it yourself, your past is not today? She can’t hurt you anymore and you aren’t anymore. And I love you for it.”

“Thank you, Twi. I love you too.”


	14. Day 14: A and B argue about something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was written on my phone cause reasons. I also was tempted to do pain but after s4 have some duff stuff with Glimmadora + Harper

Parenting can be such a mix bag. There are moments when it is the most absolute wonderful thing in the world. The giggles, the milestones, and just seeing them growing into a wonderful person. But on the other hand, there are sleepless nights, wondering what is the right thing to do, and of course, debating about who’s turn it is to do something. 

Adora and Glimmer find themselves doing the latter. Trying to figure out who’s turn it is to change their young daughter’s diapers. Neither can recall who was the last to do so with Harper. 

“I was the one who held her last night to get her to finally fall asleep. Even held her for longer than usual to make sure she stated asleep,” Glimmer says. 

“Yeah but I was the one fed her this morning. She was fussy about eating today,” Adora says back. 

They go back and forth about it, both very tired and both wishing to sleep. They still are trying to work out how to get Harper to sleep well at night and nothing other than holding her has worked. 

“How about I step in. It looks like the both of you need a break,” a familiar voice says. 

Both women turn to see Glimmer’s mother coming forward. She takes her granddaughter in her arms. “She is much less of a handful than Glimmer was as a baby.”

“Hey!” Glimmer snaps back. She shoots Adora a look when she hears her snickering. 

“Rest you two. Caring for a child is hard but don’t forget, I am always around to help if you need it.”


	15. Day 15: A and B figure something out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey made it half way thru. I have been tempted to give up but i have made it this far right? Another shorter one because of me working on another project. Have some stuff with Heather and Antares again

“So wait. Where does this go?” Antares asks. He pulls the instruction sheet close to his face, squinting. **  
**

“Aren’t I supposed to be the blind one? Why are you reading that so close?” Heather asks. She tries to shove to pieces of wood together in an attempt to make a table. Thet dark haired girl fixes her glasses as she looks at what she is doing wrong.

“You read it then! We have been at this for what? Over an hour???”

“Screw the instructions. Those things can be written in some dead, ancient language and it will make more sense then what actually is written on it.”

Heather curses under her breath when the two pieces don’t work. She grabs other pieces and tries again. Antares tries reading some more to figure out what to do. At some point, he too gives up on it and tries to help without it. After another hour of going at it, finally the two have a table. Though, it is a bit lopsided. 

“Ya know what! It’s better than nothing!” Heather says, throwing her hands up in the air. 

“At least we have one now,” Antares jokes.


	16. Day 16: A surprises B with something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fell behind with these, ill note the ones i fell behind with but it took me forever to post here also because depression. Tbf i still wrote other stuff but yeah I...fell behind. Anyway some short short Taishiro cause i wrote this when I was half asleep

Izzy waits for Tai at his apartment. He fiddles with the unopened game box in his hands. He waited for so long for it to come out to surprise Tai with. He soccer player might not be as “nerdy” as him but he still enjoys a game here and there. This one, Izzy remembers Tai has been looking forward to so why not give it to him?**  
**

Soon, Tai appears walking up the stairs. He is surprised to see Izzy standing by his door. “Hey, Iz. What’s up?”

“I uh…I wanted to give you something,” Izzy replies. 

Tai tilts his head, curious as Izzy walks up to him. He hands him the game. Tai’s eyes widen and a large grin forms on his face. “You got this for me? You didn’t have to do that!” He hugs Izzy tight. “You know you are the best ever, right?”

“It’s no problem. I’m glad you are happy! You wanna try it out?”

“Hell yeah I do.”


	17. Day 17: A has a secret they don't want B to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again but have some Adorabow because yes

Adora looks up at the sky. It is dark, threatening. There is a low rumble. Adora pulls the shade and steps away from the window. Hopefully this storm ends soon. She would like to sleep tonight. But of course, it stays over head. Rain pours down and thunder explodes. Adora covers her ears while she sits on her head, as she waits it out. God she hates thunderstorms. 

“Adora?”

Adora doesn’t realize her eyes are closed until a voice speaks during a quiet moment. She opens them to find Bow looking at her curiously. He takes a seat by her. “You okay?”

“I’m fine! It’s nothing,” Adora quickly replies. 

“Are you sure about that? You don’t seem to be.”

“I’m fi–” 

A large clap of thunder makes her jolt. 

“Are you scared of thunder?”

Adora buries her face in her legs, refusing to look at Bow. She feels horrible that she is afraid of such a simple thing. But she is surprised to feel an arm wrap around her body and holds her close. 

“It’s alright to be afraid. I am right here for you. Maybe tomorrow we can go get some stuff to help block out the sound more for you. How does that sound?”

“Thank you, Bow…”

“Anytime, Adora.”


	18. Day 18: Lazy Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocs are back in yet another short thing

It’s a hot, hot day. Many people have their ACs or fans blasting or others hide in walk in freezers or dive into cool pools. It is one of those days where you don’t and shouldn’t have to do much. Heather and Antares stay inside their little old apartment. **  
**

With the AC going and making the little living room like the arctic, the pair lay on the couch together, flipping through the TV stations, not trying to find anything in particular. After some time of surfing around, Anatres looks at his girlfriend, who is in control of the remote. 

“You want some ice pops. I’m hungry.”

Heather gives a small shrug. “Sure.”


	19. Chapter 19: Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are so short because while I want to move on to other stuff I am this far in i can't stop. i keep saying that but yeah that's why it short. Have some Sunlight

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle walk through the freshly fallen snow. Some light flakes continue to flutter down from the sky. There isn’t much to do when the streets are still un-driveable, though that does not stop some people from trying, but the two decide to go out and enjoy the winter wonderland. 

At some point while walking around, Sunset suggest that the two go sledding. With all the fresh snow around, it will make for some great fun to have. Twilight thinks for a moment, unsure having never sled while in Sunset’s world. The red and yellow haired girl reassures her everything will be fine before starting to head back home to get her sleds. 


	20. Day 20: A And B Move In Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the late ones. Just some dumb Scorptra

“Annnnddd there we go. That is the last box!” Scorpia grins as she looks around the small, one bedroom apartment she now will be living in with Catra. Much of what they own are still packed away but at least the bed is there already so they have a place to sleep in. It is not much but it is now home. 

Catra sits down on one of the larger boxes. She starts to play with the chessboard Scorpia brought that rest on the table. “Yeah and now how long is it gonna take to get everything set up though?”

“Oh come on, that is fun also. We can put anything anywhere we what!”

“So we can put the TV in the bathroom?”

“You know what I mean, Wildcat. But we don’t have to do that quite yet. How about you say we go walking around the neighborhood and see what is up. We have spent all day moving stuff in here so why not get out?”

Catra gives a little shrug. “Sure.” 


	21. Day 21: A loses memories of B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hella late one askfjbaskjfbsa. Sunpie

The memory stone has been destroyed. Memories have been restored…for the most part…For some strange and unknown reason all but Sunset Shimmer have gotten them back. After sacrificing herself for her friends, this is the reward she has gotten. Where is the justice in that?**  
**

She is lost, she is confused, she has no idea about anything in this world anymore. She has closed in on herself and doesn’t know what to make of those who have told her are her friends. Pinkie Pie watches her, the once confident girl becoming so unsure of herself. If there is a way to get Sunset’s memories back, Pinkie is determined to find out. But until then, the best she can do is sit down with Sunset and show her the photos on her phone of all the good times the two have spent together, hoping something sparks inside of her.


	22. Chapter 22: Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for now. Croma. I need to do more with these guys, god

All she can see is red. Despite their blood being black, Maka can only see red as she looks down at Crona’s broken body. Red as she charges to attack Medusa. Red as she hears Soul calling for her to stop. Red as she swings her scythe, trying to kill the witch. Red fills her vision before everything turns black. **  
**

She wakes with a start, a scream stuck in her throat. It takes her a moment to realize where she is. Maka turns her head, trying to calm her breathing, and finds Crona fast asleep by her. They are safe. They are sound. Everything is okay. Maka has no idea what she would do without them in her life. 

Maka takes a breath, reassured that everything is okay, before drawing close to the sleeping person. She wraps her arms around their body, hold them tight, and sucks in their scent. Everything is fine.


	23. Day 23: A and B are Bound by Red String

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just spam wrote most of these to catch up just so I can finish it. They are all short and I am sorry rip but yeah. Have some Takari again

Kari always wondered where the red string wrapped around her finger goes. They say that it bounds you to someone incredibly special in your life. Be it romantic or not, this person will change your life in a drastic way. However, you don’t see who you are connected to until you and them bond and become close. You’re not going to be walking in the street and see your string ending on some random person’s finger. No, it takes time. 

And for a long while, she had no idea where hers ended. A lot of her friends started to find theirs but her. Finally, however, she eventually did. One of her friends where just as lost looking for their. TK. Her friend since childhood. One day she saw it on his finger and he saw hers. Neither knows what they would do without each other. Both are more than happy to have each other at their ending string. 


	24. Day 24: Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Adorabow in a kid au setting cause why not

“Bow, what the heck are you doing?” Adora asks, looking up the tree. Her friend is clutching the branch and she can see him shaking. 

“N-Nothing!” Bow replies. 

“Are you stuck?” Adora notices the kite just above him. “Where you trying to get that? Do you want me to get one of your dads or siblings?”

“No! Don’t. I’m fine.” He starts to let go of the branch and tries to stand but quickly grabs it again. “Okay...maybe I need some help. But I don’t want my dads are siblings to know I’m up here. Do you mind?”

“Nope! Hold on tight. Imma coming, Bow”


	25. Day 25: Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Glimmadora because yes

Adora listens to Glimmer’s steady heartbeat. The queen is fast asleep and has no idea her wife is listening to it. It comforts her. It gives her a piece of mind when nightmares or dark thoughts appear in Adora’s mind. After spending most of your life in a war, not knowing what the next day will bring, and being raised in a military environment where it was not uncommon for people never to come back, it does a number on you. 

Adora knows the war is over. Adora knows Glimmer heals faster than most people thanks to her mother immortal genes. Adora knows the two of them are safe and sound and the rest of their life will be spent together. But that fear never fully goes away. The fear of losing Glimmer, that one day she won’t get to hear her voice or wake up to her laying beside her. Listening to her heartbeat, knowing she is alive and alright comforts her. 

When her nerves are settled, Adora gives a small kiss on Glimmer’s forehead before resting her head under her chin. 

“I love you, Glim,” she whispers, even knowing Glimmer won’t hear her. “Forever and ever.”


	26. Day 26: A and B explore a haunted area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered about two other rwbabies ocs i might one day remake idk but have some small stuff with Akiko (youngest daughter and child of Yang and Blake) and Torte (youngest son and child of Coco and Velvet)

“Remind me again why the hell we are here?” Akiko asks. Her cat ear flicks at the sound of a noise. She snaps around, seeing nothing but stays on guard. 

“To see if we can find any ghost, duh!” Torte replies, sticking tongue out at his girlfriend. “This place is supposed to be really haunted! Loads of people see ghost here.”

“If I die, I am going to come back as a ghost and haunt you!”

“Relax. Look. Once we are done exploring, I’ll take you out for a nice breakfast. Anywhere you want. How does that sound?”

“Deal.”


	27. Day 27: Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good old Scorptra cause why not

“Hey! Hey, Catra! Watch this!” Scorpia eagerly says. 

Catra looks up to watch her girlfriend playing around with her magic. It has been a few months since she discovered she can create lighting but that hasn’t stopped her from still having a blast. Quite literally. 

Scorpia uses some of her magic on some tin cans on a bench. They fly off, landing yards away. Scorpia seems to be trying to break a record with how far she can send them. Catra will admit, it is fun watching her do so. 

“Nice shot, Scorpia. You’re getting better at that,” she tells her. 

Scorpia grins. Thank you, Wildcat! Now let’s see what else I can send flying.”


	28. Day 28: A and B get lost or separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still gotta write more croma

“Crona! Crona! Ugh, where the heck did they go?” Maka mumbles to herself. She turns her back for one moment and the next thing she knows, Crona is gone. To be far, they are grown and don’t need someone to be watching them at all times. She just wants to know where they could have gone. 

She searches around some more before she finally finds them. They are by the counter, buying some sort of rabbit stuffed animal. Maka walks up to them. “There you are! I was wondering where you went.”

“Sorry, Maka. But I saw this cute little rabbit and thought of you and wanted to buy it for you. Do you like it?”

Maka looks at it. It’s white and fluffy and looks up at her with cute, beady black eyes. Maka smiles. “I do. Just next time will you tell me where you are going so I don’t have a heart attack?”


	29. Day 29: A and B mess something up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like A messes up but whatever. One more day after this. More Akiko and Torte again

“Are you okay?” Torte asks. He looks down at his girlfriend, wondering why she is on her back. Akiko sighs but stays where she is. 

“I was trying to skateboard but I wiped out. I’ll be fine.”

“So that was the thud I heard? You sure you are alright? That sounded pretty hard.”

To prove her point, Akiko props herself up on her arms. She tries to hold back a wince. “See, fine. I mean, this isn’t the worst thing that has happened to me, ya know.”

Torte sticks out a hand, which Akiko takes. “This is true, but will you just be more careful next time.”

“No promises, love.” 


	30. Day 30: Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM DONE god never again. This is late because i was very tired last night but yeah. Have some sunlight to end it

Night slowly starts to fall over all of Equestria. Ponies all over start to head off to sleep, nestled in their beds. Two ponies stay awake, however, watching the sun fall and the moon rise. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle sit as close as they can, resting their heads on each other. The world has become still and quiet as the night come alive. 

With Twilight busy with princess things, finding time to just be with Sunset while she is visiting has been hard. But these little quiet moments make it all worth it. Even as the moon overtakes the sky and the stars awaken, they stay together looking up, just happy to be with each other.


End file.
